


Рука

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рука человека состоит из двадцати семи костей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440391) by [dragonflies_and_dalmatians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflies_and_dalmatians/pseuds/dragonflies_and_dalmatians). 



Рука человека состоит из двадцати семи костей: это коллекция фаланг и пястных косточек, собранных вместе с помощью связок, сухожилий, мышц и кожи. Большая часть нашего взаимодействия друг с другом на тактильном уровне — это руки. Мы помогаем ими когда говорим, смеемся и плачем. Мы ими дотрагиваемся. Мы действуем. Ими мы молимся. 

Белокостные руки Линден дрожат, когда она хватается за перекладину ограждения в аэропорту, наблюдая за самолетами в сумерках раннего вечера. Она смотрит вниз, на свои руки; маленькую коллекцию фаланг и пястных костей, виновников ее провала. Этими руками она набирала номер Холдера, чтобы тот приехал в резервацию. Этими руками она сдала табельный пистолет и значок Карлсону. Этими руками она мягко подталкивала своего единственного сына, единственного человека во всем мире, о котором она заботится, сесть на самолет, к отцу. 

Этими маленькими руками можно натворить столько хаоса.

Руки Холдера больше, чем ее. Не такие, как у Рика — руки пианиста или хирурга, и не такие, как у Грега — успокаивающе толстые и крепкие, но недостаточно сильные. Руки Холдера такие, как он сам: длинные, худые, удивительно сильные. Ей нравятся мужские руки, нравится смотреть на них. О человеке можно многое по ним сказать.

Ей не хочется думать о том, что ее собственные руки говорят о ней как о неудачнице.

Но руки Холдера не плохие, вовсе нет. Они, вообще-то, вроде как милые.  
Ей не удавалось близко разглядеть их до тех пор, пока одна из них инстинктивно не легла ей на плечо, тогда, в пустующем зале отлета.  
Рука у Холдера холодная, влажная и дрожит, но когда она покоится на плече Сары, останавливая ее на месте и даря поддержку, в этом есть что-то намного большее.  
Сара не знает, как он сюда попал, пока он не объясняет сам: Мелкий Мужик позвонил попрощаться, и Холдер поднялся с больничной койки и приехал к ней, потому что знал, что ей это необходимо.  
Вот что могут его руки.

Рука Холдера прижата к ее правому плечу, и когда скользит вниз по руке, по предплечью, и нежно тянет прочь от окна и пейзажа улетающих самолетов, Сара чувствует, что это — самое правильное из всего, что она вообще чувствовала за долгое время. Поэтому она позволяет Холдеру оставить руку.

Рука остается там и когда они садятся в машину, и на протяжении всего пути к его квартире. Холдер отпускает лишь тогда, когда Сара помогает ему раздеться и раздеть ее саму; когда она толкает его на матрас и берет инициативу на себя, потому что Холдер ранен, а сама она хочет убедиться в том, что ее руки могут творить не только хаос, но и чудеса. 

После, когда пот высыхает на их коже и они наблюдают, как Сиэттл проскальзывает в раннее утро нового дня, Сара опускает взгляд на руку Холдера, нежно сжимающую ее ладонь. Это просто руки — коллекция фаланг и пястных косточек, собранных вместе с помощью связок, сухожилий, мышц и кожи. Ее руки кажутся не способными ни на что, кроме хаоса. Его — ни на что, кроме как дарить поддержку, буквально — протягивать руку помощи. Может, именно так всё в итоге и должно быть.

В любом случае, руки Холдера — нечто большее, чем просто руки.


End file.
